“Es como si todo mi yo se hubiera vuelto en mi con
by Taeko
Summary: Sinceramente no recordaba nio haberlo escrito XDD pero... alguien me lo recordo. Teorikamente es un fik de un solo capt... despues ya se vera... Es un fik lleno de recuerdos de la mas peke de los Weasley. (pesimo Summary)
1. Default Chapter

**Hola!!!**

Antes que nada, me gustaria dedicar el fik a _Nott Mordred_, _Algida_ y _Nimrood_.

Gracias por leer:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**"Es como si todo mi yo se hubiera vuelto en mi contra."**

_Nota: Fic con moraleja_

**Flash Back (cuatro años atrás, meses antes de las Vacaciones de Verano).**

"Querida mama,

Definitivamente no se que me pasa. Tu dijiste que esa sensación, mis pensamientos, yo misma… No, no y no. No han cambiado nada. Es como si todo mi yo se hubiera vuelto en mi contra. No puedo estar atenta ni a una simple y estúpida conversación, puesto que me voy. Me quedo en un mundo estúpido y casi diría que rosado.

¿Qué me pasa? O Mejor dicho ¿por quién?

Creo que estoy pillada por alguien, pero ¿Quién? ¿Y desde cuando?

Sé perfectamente que tu no puedes contestar a esas preguntas pero necesito formularlas, tenerlas escritas y sacadas de mi cabeza, aunque sólo sea por unos instantes.

Te quiere:

Ginny.

PD. Saluda a papa de mi parte."

Después de redactar la carta la metió en un sobre celeste y la envió con la lechuza de su hermano, Pig.

Luego, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, de tal velocidad y sin fijarse qué o quién pasaba por ahí, tropezó y acaba bajando las escaleras de cabeza. Cuando la pared de enfrente de las escaleras la hubo parado, quedó sentada en el suelo. Ron la miró con mala cara, estaba apunto de reñirla, pero Harry se adelanto y ayudo a levantarla.

- ¿Estas bien?- ella asintió sacándose el polvo de la ropa. Miro a su hermano y luego a Harry.

- tengo prisa.- Las palabras quedaron en el aire. Puesto que no hubo tiempo a replicas ya que en menos que puedo decir eso, ya estaba fuera de la sala.

Al llegar a la mitad del pasillo y yendo tal velocidad volvió a tropezar con alguien.

- Estoy de pega…- las voces sonaron al unisón y al levantar cada uno los ojos la cara de asco fue instantánea.

- ¿vaya, vaya… qué tenemos aquí? Si es una estúpida y pobretona Gryffindor…

- Si y un malcriado Malfoy.- Ginny lo rodeó y siguió su camino hacia… hacia… bueno siguió su camino.

Sus pasos la llevaron hacia la torre de Astronomía. Se quedó hay pensando y pensando… volvía estar en su mundo rosa.

**Flash Back (cuatro años respecto la actualidad, mitad de agosto.)**

**- ¡¡**Gin…Ginny!! ¡¡GINNY!!- lo siguiente que notó Ginny fue como si alguien a través de su nombre que sólo había oído una vez, la arrastraran al mundo de la realidad. Miró distraídamente a la persona que la había llamado, su hermano Billy.

**-** ¿si?- pregunto no muy en el mundo de la realidad.

- ¿Cómo que si? Decía que mama te requiere en la cocina.- Ginny se levanto y se fue hacia allí, sin decir nada.

- Mama, dice Billy que…- su boca quedo sin palabras, su corazón sin latidos y su mente en blanco, mejor dicho en rosa. Durante unos segundos que para ella fueron eternos dejo de ver todo menos una cosa: él. Volvió a recuperar el aliento, los latidos, el resto de colores y la compostura, cundo a su madre se le cayeron los platos que estaba intentado hacer que no se cayeran cuando Ginny entro, mediante malabares.

Nadie dijo nada, simplemente ella se agacho y empezó a recoger los platos y por lo que pudiera parecer increíble, Molly solamente se quedo callada mirando los gestos de su ya no tan pequeña niña. Pocos segundos después la familia al completo (cosa que no significa que llevasen el apellido Weasley y/o fueran pelirrojos) estaba ahí, preguntando qué había pasado.

Nadie contestó, pues, exactamente algo dejo de funcionar en esos escasos segundos en que los malabares de Molly dejaron de funcionar. Cuando todos se hubieron dispersado, todos menos ella, su madre y esa persona que le había provocado ese paro de sus acciones vitales, se levanto del suelo echó un reparo a todos los platos y volvió a mirar a tal persona.

Cuando se dio cuanta de lo que pasaba, miro a su madre, miro al hombre que tenia delante y se asustó. Empezaron a venirle miles y miles de cosas a la cabeza. ¿Él era quien le había hecho entrar en su mundo rosa? ¿Pero… cómo? Tenia más del doble de su edad, podía ser perfectísima mente su padre y… pero…él. Era él.

- ¡Merlín él!- sin darse cuanta sus conclusiones se habían entre lazado con su lengua y había hablado en voz alta. Lo curioso de la situación fue que nadie llego a percibir sus palabras, solo quedo en un susurro inaudible.

**Flash Back (cuatro años respecto la actualidad, finales de agosto.)**

Sola en la habitación recogía las pocas cosas que le quedaban para guardar en el baúl. Miró su mesita y vio una fotografía de ella junto a su hermano Ron, su mejor amiga (Luna), la mejor amiga de su hermano y novia de quien una la envió por primera vez al plantea rosado, Hermione y Harry, tal persona. Se sentó en la cama y cogió la fotografía entre sus manos recordando el día que se la hicieron. El día de la graduación de su hermano, Herms y Harry en Hogwarts.

- ¿Has pensado qué harás tu?-miró hacia la puerta y lo vio. Esta vez no se paró ninguno de los actos vitales del cuerpo, se había acostumbrado a verle por la casa.

- ¿cuando?- entro en la habitación y se sentó a escasos centímetros de ella.

- cuando acabes Hogwarts.

- no se… Supongo que Medimaga, pero…

- ¿pero?

- si, pero.- sonrió.- Nunca se sabe.- Le miro a los ojos. Se inundo de ese color electrizante, se quedó tan hipnotizada que los siguientes actos salieron por si solos de ella.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos, y aun sabiendo en la cabeza que no era lo correcto, el corazón le podía y le rozo sus labios con los de él.

**Fin del flash Back (vuelta a la realidad)**

Actualmente se encontraba lejos del mundo en el que había crecido. Recordando todo eso por un estúpido comentario de una compañera de trabajo. "_Nunca sabrás lo que es el amor. Los tienes como y cuando quieras y tu solo haces que dejarlos por los suelos…"._ Miro la taza de te que tenia en la mano, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar que la taza se había estrellado contra el suelo. Recogió los pedazos de taza y los tiró. Si bien era cierto que en los hospitales las tazas eran de plástico ella como enfermera podía tenr una de cerámica que en eso momentos ya no existía. Se maldijo por recordar eso y entró en el baño. Se refrescó la cara y se miró en el espejo.

- Ginny, sabes que Lena tiene razón, pero…- le era demasiado difícil esconder ese sentimiento por la primera persona a quien beso. Sabía que a eso no se le podía llamar beso, pero… para ella había significado eso. Un beso.

El móvil sonaba. Salió del baño y cogió el teléfono que estaba en la esa blanca de la salita.

- ¿dígame?- era su madre.- si… lo se… mucho tiempo… es que… si, si… pero…- el chillido de su madre la había dejado sorda, era evidente que no podía seguir vitando a la gente tal y como lo había hecho durante todo ese tiempo desde que salió de Hogwarts. Decidió hacer medicina muggle y alejarse de todo lo mágico para no ver quien por unos instantes dejo de hablarle por el shock en que se encontró después de la rozadura de labios. Ella se fue de la habitación y lo evitó a toda costa (cosa que izo a la perfección). Luego con la excusa de los muggles dejo de ir a casa, de saber de sus amigos mágicos y, casi, dejo de saber de su familia. Sabia que Harry y Herms se habían casado, pero el mismo día en que ellos se casaban le tocaba guardia y diciendo que no podía cambiar el turno no fue. Así se libro de verlo de nuevo.- bueno… ya veremos.

Su madre como casi cada mes le pedía que fuera a la comida que daban para, al menos verse, pero de alguna forma u otra ella se escaqueaba.

Colgó el teléfono y salió de la sala. Fue a recepción a por unos papeles que necesitaba de un paciente nuevo que se hallaba en la 320.

- Perdone…- se dirigían a ella puesto que Mary, la recepcionista se acababa de ira por agua. Levanto la cabeza y se quiso morir. El silencio lo inundo todo, haciendo que los segundos fueran eternos, la respiración dificultosa, los latidos del corazón casi ni emitieran… empezó a ponerse pálida a pasos agigantados.- ¿Ginny?- no podía contestar.- ¿Eres tu verdad?- asintió débilmente.- Bien.- él sonrió de la única manera que alguien podía hacer que ella volviera a sentirse tan cría como se sentía.- Te buscaba. Me he recorrido gran parte de los hospitales muggles de la zona preguntando por ti.- trago saliva dificultosamente y poco a poco probaba de volver a la normalidad, pero… ¡Era imposible! ¡Él estaba ahí!- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves paliducha…-- la chica dejó los papeles que aun tenia en la mano, vio a Mary chocó los cinco con ella (pasándole el turno para que hiciera lo de la habitación 320), salió de detrás de la mesa, e hizo una señal para que el hombre la siguiera. Se metió en una pequeña habitación vacía. Ella se sentó en la cama y lo miró de nuevo a los ojos. Miró sus manos (las de ella), volvió a mirar sus ojos y otra vez sus manos.- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto él dudoso.

- no lo sé. Realmente no lo sé.- él la miró sin comprender.- ¿Cómo te sentirías tu, si hubieras estado evitando esta situación durante cuatro largos años?- pregunto muy flojito.

- ¿Asi que no me equivocaba? Me evitabas.- ese 'ebitabas' hizo que Ginny le mirara de nuevo a los ojos. Estos dejaba de tener un no sé que de felicidad, para estar más bien desilusionados.- ¿Me equivocaba?- la chica negó volviendo a mirar sus manos.- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué?- la pregunta salió en tono desesperado.- ¿Sirius, no comprendiste nada? ¿Lo dices en serio?-las palabras de la chica salían entre enfadadas y tristes. Seguramente tenia ganas de llorar, pero… no lo haría, estaba enfadada y eso se lo impedía.- Aunque…- pensó un momento mirando el suelo.- quizás tu no lo recuerdes…

- ¿tu beso?- Había dado en el blanco y se dio cuenta rápidamente al ver a Ginny que lo miraba de nuevo.- Si, lo recuerdo. En ese momento no reaccioné, me costó realmente un par de semanas darme cuanta de lo que había pasado. Pero en cuanto me di cuenta, tú ya habías regresado a Hogwarts.- Ginny escuchaba atentamente.- Me pase varias semanas en la entrada de tu habitación, recordando todo lo que había pasado y intentando recordar lo que hiciste. Una de las veces que estaba apoyado en el marco de tu puerta mirando tu cama, tu madre me vio. A mi parecer sospechaba algo y me dijo que la siguiera. Lo hice y me llevo a su habitación. Me hizo pasar y cerrar la puerta. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no era lo correcto y me lo dijo, pero lo hizo. Sacó de debajo la cama una cajita de madera. La abrió con sumo cuidado y de ella saco un paquete de cartas todas ellas atadas con una cinta roja. En la cinta, en uno de los extremos ponía "Ginevra". Deshizo el paquetito y busco una carta. Me la dio y me pidió que la leyera y en cuanto acabe de leerla, sonrió y me dijo "cuídala." Se fue de la habitación y me quedé con la carta en las manos. Leí y releí la carta, tres y cuatro veces.- pausó.- aun no me he podido sacar tus palabras de la cabeza: "_Es como si todo mi yo se hubiera vuelto en mi contra."_- miró fijamente la pelirroja que estaba sentada delante, en una cama del hospital. – Esa es la misma sensación que he tenido yo durante varios años… estaba contrariado. Primero, cuando supe que habías acabado el curso y que casi sin decir adiós ya estabas fuera de mi alcance para decirte lo que sentía en persona, me quedé pensativo. Quizás ese beso no fuera nada con significado, solo querías probar. Luego, cuando llegó la boda de Harry con Hermione, creí tener la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo contigo, pero no te vi. Más tarde, faltaste a las comidas de tu familia y ya casi nadie sabia de ti… Fu entonces cuando tu madre creyó necesario que habláramos. Ella y yo. Yo había probado de estar con otra gente pero… a la semana las había dejado, tu madre lo sabia bien… hablamos de ti, ella se preocupaba realmente por ti y se preocupa. Me comento que casi no sabia de ti. Eso fue hace un par de semanas. Dos semanas que me he estado comiendo el tarro día tras día y noche tras noche, hasta que he llagado a la conclusión que necesitábamos aclarar cosas. Hablar y probar de comprender qué fue ese roce de labios.- Ginny no contestó, simplemente se levantó de la cama, redució la distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Sirius y lo besó. Esta vez ya no era un roce de labios, sino un beso, un beso en el cual los dos mostraban lo que habían estado escondiendo durante cuatro años por miedo al otro, por no haber expresado sus sentimientos, por no haber probado de estar el uno con el otro, por, simplemente, no haber hablado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok, que os ha aprecido??

Me gustaria saber las opis pq si hay más gente q kiere una continuacion kizas la haga... ya tengo peticiones,s pero necesito saber si hay alguien mas que las apoya.

Gracias

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	2. Epilogo

A **Algida** y **Nott** porque sin ellas no hubiese continuado.

Se os kiere.

**Epilogo**

**Flash Back (un año y unos pocos meses atrás)**

Seguía estando con él y la verdad es que estaba encantada, pero… ninguno de sus familiares, amigos… nadie sabia de la existencia de un Nosotros entre Sirius y Ginny. Sin embargo, sabían que debían decirlo, pues por ejemplo, las presiones hacia Ginny, que ya se acercaba más por casa, acerca de encontrar una pareja eran mayores, sobretodo por parte de sus hermanos que la chinchaban y su padre que quería verla "feliz". Por otra parte había su madre… Molly… suponía que ella sospechaba algo, pero aun así siempre tenia en boca esa frase: _"pase lo que pase, te apoyo ¿lo sabes, verdad?"_ claro que lo sabía y se alegraba por ello. Y, ya dejando de lado la familia, los amigos, esos que casi, casi parecían de la familia, Hermione, Harry, Luna (que casi se podría decir que lo era porque estaba prometida a Ron), Lee, Remus Lupin, Moody… puff. Podría escribir suficientes nombres… pero entre ellos resaltaban los de Hermione, Harry, Luna y quizás Lee. Hermione y Harry la tentaban a buscar a alguien que le hiciera "feliz" y con quien tener hijos como ellos que tenían una niña muy bonita de pelo oscuro y ojos color miel con al que Ginny jugaba siempre que podía; Luna quería verla de blanco (seguía siendo, ella, toda una soñadora) y Lee… a él le hacia ilusión ver a su 'pequeña hermana' como él decía, feliz con un hombre… parecía increíble que todos la quisieran ver junto a alguien: menuda obsesión, pensaba ella de vez en cuando.

- Hola…- la voz dulce de Sirius y su abrazo por la espalda me sorprendieron. Me gire y quedé entre sus brazos. Sonreí.- ¿en que pensabas? Estabas muy absorta…

- Nada, déjalo…- junte sus labios a los míos y él se encargo de profundizar el beso.

**Flash Back (10 meses atrás)**

- Me encuentro fatal…- estaba en el trabajo, casi apunto de acabar ya mi horario, pero no me sentía bien. Esa mañana como ya hacia una semana atrás, solo levantarme me mareaba y tenia nauseas.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices al Doctor?

- No se… no creo que sea grabe…

- Pero si me has dicho que llevas una semana…- Mary tenia razón, quizás debía ir.

- ¡Hola!- me giré para ver que era Sirius que me venia a recoger.

- Oye… te importa mucho acompañarme al medico… es que…

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada… solo que llevo unos días que no estoy muy bien.- Sirius asintió y después de dar la bata en la taquilla y de coger el bolso me fui para la consulta. El Doctor hizo una visita extra, la mía.

**Flash Back (9 meses atrás)**

Sirius y yo habíamos decidió decirlo a la gente. Habían pasado ya lo suficiente juntos como para esperarlo a la gente. Así que ese día, en la comida familiar de los Weasley decidimos aparecer juntos.

La verdad es que todos los de la comida iban algo atareados y no se fijaron muy bien en que Ginny y Sirius iban cogidos de la mano. Bueno, no se dieron cuenta hasta que Ginny reclamó la atención.

- … esto…- vale, ya tenia la atención de todos, pero ¿como continuaba?

- ¿Ginny, por qué vas cogida de la mano de… bueno?

- De Sirius.- Terminó Harry la frase que Luna había empezado.

- Eso… eso es un buen comienzo…- dijo sonriendo Ginny. Todos esperaban una respuesta y miraban atentos a la pequeña (aunque ya no lo fuera, para ellos siempre seria la pequeña) pelirroja.- Nosotros… bueno que…

- Que somos pareja…- ya era oficial. La verdad es que hasta un par de minutos después nadie dicho nada ni se movió, bueno todos, todos no. Los pequeños estaban jugando sin saber lo que ocurría y la señora Weasley, los miró les sonrió y siguió trajinando cosas a la cocina.

- ¿QUE?- Arthur se adelanto a todos.- ¡¡SIRIUS BLACK TE EXIGO QUE SUELTES A MI NIÑA!!- estaba bastante sorprendido por la noticia y se podría decir que hasta daba miedo, se había vuelto rojo como un tomate.

- No lo hará…- dijo Molly desde detrás de su marido. Eso hizo que todos voltearan hacia ella.

- ¿A caso tu lo sabias?

- No… pero me lo suponía…

- Pero esto no es…- los hermanos de Ginny eran los que protestaban.

- No puede…

- Me niego…- después de dejar que sus hermanos se desahogaran, Ginny se acercó a una silla y se subió en ella. Volvió a reclamar la atención con un silbido.

- Gracias por escucharme…- y sonrió. Luego miro a Sirius.- A ver, para vuestra información es mi vida y no la vuestra, por lo que haré lo que crea más oportuno.- Las miradas hacia la chica no fueron de lo más agradables.- Y otra buena noticia es que estoy embarazada.- nadie dijo nada y Ginny ayudada de Sirius bajo de la silla.- Gracias.- sonrió y le beso.

- ¿Qué tu qué?- Más de uno se puedo haber desmayado pero no… simplemente no sabían cómo debían reaccionar.

**Flash Back (4 meses atrás)**

Sirius y yo vivíamos juntos, todos habían aceptado la relación después de ver que hacia tiempo que nos veíamos y que estábamos de maravilla. Esa mañana me levante y me fui a la ducha, mi barriga era enorme y ya sabíamos que eran dos los que venían, pero decidimos no saber el sexo, aunque, tengo que reconocer que después de decidirlo y estar tumbada en la camilla esa tuve tentaciones de decir: "_si, dígame que es_". Pero me mordí la lengua. Después de una larga ducha me vestí y me fui hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

- ¡Buenos días!- Me quedé mirando la cocina, Sirius estaba en los fogones.

- Hola… ¿Qué haces tu levantado, ahora?

- No se… me desperté…

- Vaya…

- anda siéntate que ya esta hecha la comida…- sonrío.- Ha llamado tu madre.

- ¿Mama?

- si. Dice que si puedes que te pases por la Madriguera a las 12.00 que tiene que hablar contigo…

- Vaya… pues vale.

Después de comer y de ir de compras (es sábado) sola, puesto que Sirius trabaja, a las doce menos cuarto llamo a un taxi para que me lleve a la Madriguera.

Llame a la puerta pero nadie me abrió, así que decidí entrar.

- ¿hola?- me dirijo al salón.- ¿Mama? Mama soy Ginny…- al llegar al Salón abrí la luz y vi a Sirius en mitad del Salón. Y luego de ahogar un grito lo mire extrañada.- ¿Sirius, qué haces aquí?- Se acerca a mi y me coge la mano.

- Ginny…yo…- sacó una cajita de su bolsillo del pantalón.- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- miro la caga abierta ya que me enseña un anillo, y luego a Sirius.

- Si…- Sonrío y me abrazo a él.

- ¡¡Felicidades!!- toda la familia y amigos salen de los rincones más insospechados del Salón y yo empiezo a llorar como una tonta.

**Flash Back (2 meses atrás)**

- … Marido y mujer, ya puedes besar a la novia.- Sirius me abrazo con algo de dificultada puesto que mi barriga era muy considerable aun estar a 8 meses, y me beso. Allí estaban todos mis amigos, familiares y amigos de Sirius. Harry era nuestro padrino y Luna la madrina.

La verdad es que fue una boda maravillosa y hasta hubo un par de invitados sorpresa, por lo que tuvimos que retrasar el banquete y todo eso, para ir al hospital…

**Fin del flash Back (vuelta a la realidad)**

Era de noche y hacia calor. Era verano. Era una noche placida, donde el silencio solo se rompía por el llanto de un bebé.

- Sirius…- movía con cariño el cuerpo de su lado.

- …

- Te toca ir… es Matt…

- Voy…- con voz de dormido se levanta y va hacia la habitación de los niños. El primer llanto cesa y empieza otro. Por el aparato muggle que Hermione les había dejado se oye la voz de Sirius.- Necesito que vengas… esto empieza a ser una coral.- erna ya los dos quienes lloraban. Matt y Lily… Los gemelos que habían tenido. Ella pelirroja de ojos grises como los de su padre, él moreno y con los ojos de su padre tambien. Aun no andaban, pero tenían pinta de ser las futuras pesadillas de Hogwarts, puesto que ya jugaban con la magia. Ginny se levanto y cogió a Lily, empezaron a andar, padre y madre y acabaron en el balcón, mirando como la luna llena se reflejaba en las caritas de los niños ya dormidos.

- ¿Sabes que he soñado?- Ginny miraba a la niña de sus brazos, era realmente bonita.

- no…

- nuestra historia… como llegamos a ser nosotros y como se entero la familia, como nos casamos y vinieron ellos dos…- Sirius sonreía, mientras en sus brazos tenía un verdadera copia de él, durmiendo placidamente.

- Bonita historia, ¿no crees?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer y dejar RR: **Nimrood****, algida, Luciana, Selene, Fyon, catalina, Hitomi Felton.**

Este si es el final.

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


End file.
